


After the Victory

by girlnmaroon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnmaroon/pseuds/girlnmaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece written to follow shortly after the end of Return of the Jedi. Just a happy, sentimental love piece between my ultimate ship of Leia & Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Victory

Han folds his arms behind his head, reflecting on the day he’s had. He went respectable and led a mission as a General in the Rebellion. He and his friends had actually gone into battle with tiny furballs and _won_. Darth Vader is dead, the Empire is destroyed. And Lando actually returned the Millennium Falcon (mostly) intact.

 

He knows there’s more work to do, there will always be more work to do…but for now, they can afford to take a moment and breathe. Luke seemed more at peace this evening than he has been since Hoth, and Leia had finally relaxed, too. Quite a bit.

 

Before his train of thought travels any further, he’s interrupted by a small noise. He looks down to see Leia’s furrowed brows and he reaches for her. She’s always had nightmares, likely always will, but tonight he’d hoped for a restful sleep.

 

“Leia, wake up…” he says as he shakes her gently. She stirs, and once her eyes open she immediately surveys her surroundings. “Hey, Princess.”

 

She glares, but it’s harmless when she has sleep in her eyes and pillow marks on her cheek. “Was I having a nightmare?”

 

He bends to kiss her forehead. “No, i just missed your death stare.”

 

“Liar,” she rolls her eyes before sitting up next to him and curling into his side. She yawns, not bothering to cover her mouth. 

 

He wraps his arms around her, amazed at how much their relationship has changed over the course of a few days. Ever since he’d heard her voice in the darkness of Jabba’s palace, things had been different. They’d been dancing around their feelings before, but now it seems as though they’ve both realized time is precious. Tomorrow is never guaranteed, especially not for people like them.

 

“Han?” She asks, not bothering to lift her head from his chest.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What do we…what do I do now?” He can sense the weight of her question, and he’s not sure he liked her change in phrasing.

 

“Well, your worship, first _we_ are going to hide out here on the Falcon for as long as _we_ can stand it. And then you’re going to help form a new government like the diplomat you always have been, with one difference.”

 

“Oh? What might that be?” He can feel her tension still, and he wonders if she truly thinks he could leave her after all of the things they’ve been through.

 

“You are going to have to change your last name.” She tilts her head up to look at him then, and he can tell she’s struggling to keep a straight face.

 

“Now why would I be doing that, Captain?” He’s grateful that she’s playing along, keeping their easy banter going because otherwise he’d be nervous. “Am I masquerading as a Correlian now?”

 

“Hey, hey, I’m a General now. Show some respect,” he smiles, reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear. “I figure, while we might not be the most traditional couple, you’ll still want to take my last name. When we get married.” 

 

There. He said it. If she didn’t know he was all in before, she has to now.

 

She’s quiet for a moment, as he watches her process her thoughts. “…is this a proposal?”

 

“I’m doing the best I can here, you know I’m not the type to -“ He’s cut off then by her kiss, and he knows her answer before she even says another word. She shifts into his lap, straddling him as she pulls back to look at him properly. 

 

“You’ll be my scruffy scoundrel husband…” Leia says as her eyes sparkle. He’s confident then that he was right not to wait, right not to try and contrive some elaborate setting. This moment, here in the cabin of the Falcon, both of them drained and dirty from a day of battle, this defines them.

 

“I will.” He shifts his hands to hold her hips, anchoring her to him. “I’m all yours, your highness.”

 

She grins, a wicked smirk appearing at the corner of her mouth. “All that etiquette training, all those nights spent at parties and balls, and it’s my blaster skills that get me the boy.”

 

He laughs, reminded for the millionth time how much he loves her humor. How much he loves her. And her blaster skills.


End file.
